Karui
is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. She would later marry Chōji Akimichi and emigrate to Konohagakure, thus becoming a member of the Akimichi clan. Personality Karui seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her teammate Omoi. During their début, they argued over the possible reasons that the Raikage could have called them. She assumed that he wanted them to get him more protein shakes. However, the argument started with Omoi, implying that she is flat-chested in comparison to their other teammate, Samui. Like the rest of her team, she highly respects Killer B and was steadfast in her pursuit of revenge against Sasuke. Karui is also quite combative, outspoken, stubborn, and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out, as she angrily yelled at Team Kakashi for allowing the renegade Sasuke to run loose. She came to a violent point when she took out her rage on Naruto Uzumaki and beat him without hesitation,Naruto chapter 454, pages 16 though Omoi later said she felt remorse for doing so. As a mother, Karui seems more laid-back when it comes to her daughter Chōchō's training, questioning the necessity for her to learn techniques in times of peace. Appearance Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. As noted by Omoi in Part II, she was flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back. As an adult, Karui figure has a fuller figure and her hair has grown fairly longer. Her attire now consists of a long sleeveless dark dress held closed by a white obi. She also no longer wears her forehead protector, and sets her hair in a more neat, back-comb style. Karui has dangling earrings in the same colour as her previous ones. Abilities As a chūnin, Karui is undoubtedly a capable kunoichi. She has demonstrated great teamwork skills, able to coordinate attacks with her partner Omoi without either needing to communicate.Naruto chapter 452, pages 11-14 In terms of fighting style, Karui mainly relies on kenjutsu, wielding a long katana in battle. Being trained by Killer B, she is quite skilled kenjutsu. She could effectively defeat several White Zetsu clones with a frontal slash. In the anime, she can use Lightning Release.Boruto episode 94 Part II Pain's Assault In her first appearance, she and Omoi argued over the possible reasons that they could have been summoned by the Raikage. Omoi thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, when Omoi suggested that Samui's back problems stemmed from her large breasts, something Karui doesn't need to worry about, due to her being flat-chested. Karui and her teammates are tasked with getting intel on Sasuke and Akatsuki from Konoha. Five Kage Summit Later, after Naruto's victory over Nagato, Karui and her team were seen travelling to Konoha, when Omoi worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. During that short argument with him, Karui threw a rock at him. While Omoi worried that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yelled that he overreacted too much. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blamed Karui for the crater being there, while Samui said they should ask someone for information on what had happened. Karui and Omoi overheard Naruto, Sai and Sakura Haruno talking about Sasuke Uchiha, so they attacked Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Later, they explained that Sasuke had attacked and captured their sensei, and that he is an Akatsuki member. Karui then insulted Sakura and asked her what Sasuke is to her. Unable to find an answer to the question, Sakura cries, but Karui was stopped by Sai pointing out that they should not pressure and blame her, before Naruto managed to calm them both down by saying that their master is most likely still alive. Later, Karui and Omoi attempted to get Naruto talking about Sasuke, but Naruto refused, not wanting to sell him out and cause chains of hatred. Wondering what to do with their hatred, Naruto told them to take out their hatred on him by beating him up, which Karui did. Karui continued beating up Naruto until Sai interfered. She then threatened to beat up Sai too, but was stopped by Omoi. Samui arrived, and asked Karui and Omoi to help her copy down all of the Konoha's information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. Once they left, Omoi wondered if Naruto was alright. Karui angrily told him to be quiet, through which Omoi could tell that Karui cared as well. She watched when Naruto pleaded with the Raikage not to go after Sasuke. Karui is seen welcoming back the Raikage, Killer B, C and Darui after the Kage Summit, and she is relieved that her master is safe. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Karui is placed in the Second Division in the Allied Shinobi Forces. She tells Hinata Hyūga that the Fourth Shinobi World War will be easy. Later, as the White Zetsu Army was unearthed, she attacked them using the Cloud-Style Front Beheading. In the anime, during the second day of the war, Karui and her division were attacked by one of the reincarnations from Kabuto Yakushi: a former samurai named Tatewaki. As Karui began to grow anxious from the division being quickly overwhelmed by the reincarnated samurai's swordsmanship, Naruto arrived to aid them. Karui at first didn't recognise Naruto's new form, which greatly angered him. As Tatewaki recognised Naruto from three years ago, he asked what became of the two children he was protecting. Naruto and the reincarnated samurai clash, Naruto tells him that the children survived and are living happily. Relieved to hear this, Tatewaki suddenly dropped his sword. Now free of regrets, Tatewaki no longer had any emotional bonds to this world, letting him break the summoning contract and return to the afterlife. Watching this, Karui admiring the latter for taking back control. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Along with the other remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Karui later made her way to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Meeting up with Omoi, the two immediately went to B's side when they arrived, where the two proceeded to make sure that their sensei was all-right. They later stood alongside the others to face their opposition. After B had regained enough chakra and flew towards the Ten-Tails to launch a counter-measure against the Tailed Beast Ball the beast was preparing to launch, Karui emphatically cheered for her sensei to get them as he launched himself towards the beast. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Karui and the rest of the world were freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. In the anime, on the day of the Sixth Hokage's inauguration, Karui was part of A's entourage which escorted him into Konoha, where they visited Naruto in the hospital. Blank Period Having met Chōji, he made excuses to visit Karui in Kumogakure.Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze, page 34 Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise While Kumo investigated the disappearance of their shinobi, Karui informed Chōji of the situation her village was facing. New Era Eventually, Karui moved to Konoha and married Chōji, leading to her joining the Akimichi clan and having a daughter, whom they named Chōchō. Sarada Uchiha Arc On the day of the Kage Summit in Konoha, Karui questioned the necessity of Chōchō training alongside her classmates, leading to Ino Yamanaka informing her of the importance of the custom to their clans. With graduation exams nearing for her daughter's class, Karui met with her family to eat out. While Chōchō began complaining again about how different she was from her parents, Karui took it in stride. Graduation Exams Arc Chōji hosted a dinner to celebrate Chōchō and her classmates' graduation from the Academy. After eating, Karui gossiped with Temari Nara while they cleaned up. Naruto Shinden: Family Day During the new Konohagakure holiday, Family Day, Karui was annoyed at both how lazy Chōji was being and that he ate all the sweets she specifically bought for the family to eat together, ultimately kicking him out of the house to think about his actions. Later, Karui begrudgingly watched her husband and daughter eat in a food competition. When the dumplings began growing endlessly, Karui joined her family in fighting them off to no avail. Ultimately, Chōji enlarged himself to eat all the dumplings and apologised for eating all the sweets before, realising that food should be shared with family. Karui forgave him. At the end of Family Day, Karui watches on as Chōji and Chōchō eat. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, Karui watched her daughter compete in the third round of the Chūnin Exams against Shinki. Chōchō Arc Karui appears in this arc. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison In the Raikage's Office, her team discusses the Box of Ultimate Bliss with A and Mabui, until she was knocked unconscious along with her team and Mabui, by sleeping gas. Trivia * means "light" or "non-serious" in Japanese, as a contrast to Omoi's name. Quotes * (To Omoi) "Shut up! I don't want to hear your pessimism! This is our master we are talking about! This is Killer B! No one can beat him!"Naruto chapter 419, page 10 * (To Sakura) "What are you crying for? I'm the one who wants to cry! Your crying won't bring Yugito or Killer B back! If you got time to cry, then tell me what you know about Sasuke!"Naruto chapter 453, page 10 * (To Ino about training children) "We don't need to force them to learn combinations, don't we? I mean, nowadays it's not like it used to be anymore… Our kid isn't exactly this type…"Naruto chapter 700, page 8 * (To Chōchō on her comment about Chōji) "There's nothing wrong with him eating what he wants. People die when the time comes anyway. I think the proper question is why we're eating this sort of thing so early in the morning."Naruto chapter 700+2, page 8 References de:Karui es:Karui id:Karui fr:Karui pt-br:Karui